


Sexual Hang-ups

by Tomibunny (Tomigiru)



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling
Genre: (Joey stole his dick), Creampie, Desk Sex, Facials, Hangman has a pussy, Hangman passes out, Joey and Cody keep going, M/M, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, it's consensual don't worry, unrealistic amounts of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomigiru/pseuds/Tomibunny
Summary: Joey never really knows what to think of the Elite, so he's not really sure what to expect when he gets invited to Cody's office. He certainly isn't expecting a request for some weird sex shit, but, in hindsight, maybe he should have.





	Sexual Hang-ups

**Author's Note:**

> Hangman has a pussy in this because of the Dark Penile Arts, not because he's trans, sorry. I'm probably gonna write some stuff about how having his dick stolen might affect his gender feels though, because being a non-binary author means always writing weird gendery shit. Anyway, enjoy the filth!

“Joey. Glad to see you can be punctual.” Cody smiled, sharp and toothy, holding out a hand from where he was standing behind the extravagant desk in his office. Joey reached out, shaking it firmly. He still wasn’t sure why he had been called in, but he figured it was best not to ask. Cody had a bit of a habit of...flying off the handle? Going batshit insane without warning? It seemed to be a commonality among many of the elite, so Joey figured he’d have to deal with it. 

“Glad to be here.” He said, pulling his hand back and smiling. He’d noticed from the get go that Page was in the office too, fiddling awkwardly towards the wall. Again, probably best not to ask. 

“You haven’t worked with us this closely before, Joey, so I don’t know if you’re quite aware how things work here.” Cody folded his hands at his desk, something smug flickering in his eyes. “So I figured we’d get you accustomed to it.” Page made an odd noise from where he was, but covered his mouth quickly when Cody leveled a look at him. 

“So. Show us what you’re here for.” Cody said, smiling that blindingly white, predatory smile. Joey didn't move. 

“What?” He asked. Cody's expression soured at Joey's question. 

“Stand up.” Cody motioned. Joey obeyed. “Take your cock out.” 

“What?!” Joey knew his eyebrows had shot into his hairline--Page, over by the wall, spluttered and coughed a bit. 

“You boast an impressive record, Joey, and we both know exactly what to credit that to.” Cody’s smirk was unmistakably smug. Joey couldn’t deny that the idea was interesting, kindling a spark of heat low in his gut. “I can’t imagine your exhibitionist streak dries up outside the ring.” 

The blonde man was right--there was something thrilling about the situation. Doubly so because of Page’s presence, although he wasn’t about to admit that out loud. He rubbed his fingers over his waistband, first, warming himself up. He felt his heart rate spike a bit, watching how focused Cody’s eyes were on him as he moved to pop the button of his jeans. 

The zipper was incredibly loud in the tense silence of the office. 

Joey’s cock was already half-hard by the time he’d fished it out of his jeans and tugged his underwear out of the way. There was no point in hiding his self-satisfied grin at the way Cody’s eyes obviously widened, and the sharp gasp that Page tried to hide. 

Cody didn’t take long to recover and get straight to the questions, though. 

“Is it that big because you took Page’s?” 

“What?” Joey paused the hand that was trailing teasingly along his thigh, cocking his head to the side. “Nnno?” 

“Did you not...know.” 

“About what?”

“About the fact that you took Page’s cock.” 

“Funny, I think I’d remember taking something that big.” Joey shot a wink over at Page, who was turning a pleasing shade of pink, blue eyes avoiding Joey at all costs. 

“Interesting.” Cody looked tempted to whip out a notebook of some kind, but instead pointed over at Page. “Come show him. I’m surprised you haven’t already.” Page shuffled forward, expression still difficult to parse--but if the blush that was rising all the way to his ears meant anything, he was far from having a bad time. 

With an amount of ease that could only come with practice (something Joey definitely made a mental note of), Page tugged his trunks down to his thighs, holding them down with his thumbs so that his crotch was visible. A low groan escaped Joey, who was too startled to hold back on the noise. Page’s crotch was covered with soft, blonde curls. Underneath that, his clit stood at noticeable attention, practically jutting out from the lips of his pussy, which was visibly wet even from the poor angle Joey had. 

“Well, fuck.” Joey muttered softly. His cock had jumped to full hardness in no time. 

“It’s cute, right? Showed up like that after your druids took him away. I pull him into the office for inspection--” Joey licked his lips, thrilled at the implications of that-- “and he looks a little dodgy. But he still knows to follow orders.” Cody paused, smirking in Page’s direction. “And it turns out our poor Hangman isn’t so well hung anymore.” He chuckled, turning his attention back to Joey. 

“So that’s cuz of me?”

“I’m sorry, is there anyone else wandering around here with penis-related powers? Because I can just offer a contract to them instead of you.” 

“Okay, okay, I get the logic, but...Why tell me?” Joey glanced Page’s way again, this time not trying at all to be subtle about trailing his eyes up and down the man’s form. 

“Well, I want you to fuck him, obviously.” This time, it wasn’t only Page who blanched at the statement. Cody’s smirk turned into that vicious look again, bright eyes glinting in a way that hinted at the reality hidden under that clean, calculated business look: cutthroat, feral, and filthy. 

“Well? Get to it.” Cody pushed back from his desk, his plush leather chair rolling back smoothly. He sat with his legs spread, hands held together in front of his chest. The tent in his slacks was unmistakable. Joey muttered a curse at how his own cock twitched in response. Cody gestured towards the two of them impatiently. Page was bright pink. 

“Uh, so, how do you wanna--” Joey started, trying his best to approach Page carefully, as if they weren’t both standing there with their pants down. 

“Over my desk. He loves to take it over my desk.” Cody answered, smirking towards Page. Page’s teeth sunk into his bottom lip, and he shifted his thighs slightly. He looked at Joey, blue eyes worried but heated, nodding. 

Well. Joey didn’t need to be told twice. He was a performer, after all. He stepped out of his jeans before he stepped closer into Page's space, smirking when the blonde almost instinctively turned his way, opening up so that Joey could move closer. 

"Bent over the desk, huh?" He asked, world narrowing to the way Page's head ducked down, those blue eyes looking up at him with something too heated to be true embarrassment. "That's awful cute, _Hangman_." He moved to brush his knuckle softly against Page's rather sizeable clit. The blonde gasped, thighs twitching. 

Joey's smirk only widened as he brought his hand up to his mouth, sliding the knuckle between his lips so he could suck off the slick that had gotten on it. 

“But I think you’d rather get this thing moving.” 

The thing about Joey Ryan is that he could be incredibly fast when he wanted to be. People accused him of using his powers to coast, but he was a damn good wrestler even without them. He had Page’s arm behind his back and was pressing him down, bent over the desk, in the blink of an eye. It was clear from the whimper that Page had enjoyed the necessary roughness. 

Joey released him, trusting him to stay in position, squatting down easily, spreading Page’s lips and admiring his drippy pussy from behind. Page’s thighs shook, his legs moving to widen a bit more. His big, sad blue eyes were making desperate contact with Cody’s. His boss only smirked back at him, running one of his large hands over the obvious bulge in his suit pants. A whine escaped Page. 

The whine became a deep, wet breath in and then a long groan as Joey pressed his face in, tongue pressing at his hole and stroking mercilessly. Joey’s hands were firm, kneading against Page’s nicely plump ass cheeks, spreading him to be even more exposed. Those gorgeous thighs trembled as Joey shoved his tongue hard against the underside of Page’s clit, rubbing in rough circles. 

"Shit, you're tempting me with those slutty fuckin' lips, Hangman." Cody teased at the zipper of his pants, but didn't do anything just yet. "I'd fuck your face if I didn't want to keep tabs on what Joey's dick is gonna do to you."

Joey pulled his mouth away, taking a deep breath before standing up. Page bit back his whine, but Joey still heard it. He made brief eye contact with Cody, who was still luxuriating in his office chair, running his fingers teasingly over the fly of his pants. It was, somehow, entirely unsurprising that Cody fancied himself a gigantic tease. 

"Just making sure I give the man in charge what he asked for." He teased the head of his cock along Page’s taint, enjoying the way that the blonde shifted his hips back, desperate for it. He couldn’t help but playfully tap the head of his cock against that soaked hole, chuckling at how Page tried to grind his way down on it. He was sure that Page would beg for it if he made him wait much longer, but he didn’t want to make Cody get impatient. 

There was always next time, he told himself. Or, at least, he could hope there was a next time. 

He pressed in, the head of his cock sinking into Page, and--he stopped, hands scrabbling for Page’s hips, a gasp rattling his body. 

“Oh fuck.” Joey stood there for a bit, trying to brace his feet better against the floor. He couldn’t see Page’s face, but by the way he had immediately tensed, pussy clenching desperately around the head of his cock, he could only assume he felt it too. 

“What the fuck--” Cody stopped playing with himself to lean closer to Page, gripping his chin and tipping his face upwards. “Fuck’s sake, you fucking broke him.” 

“What?” Joey managed to wheeze out. “I--fuck, Cody, this feels...fuck. I--is Hangman good? I don’t know if I can keep it together.” 

A small whimper came from Page. Well, at least he was still conscious, Joey figured. Cody was still fixated on Page’s expression--but Joey’s words made a wicked smirk curl its way onto his features. 

“You should see this bitch. Eyes rolled up in his head like he’s having a fucking spiritual experience. He’s drooling on me. Should’ve made you fuck him in front of a mirror.” Cody finally managed to pull his gaze away from Page’s face, looking at Joey. “You’re not looking much better, you know. But I was. Promised. A fuck.” Cody put his free hand on Hangman’s shoulder, winking at Joey before shoving the blonde back, forcing him all the way to the base of Joey’s cock. 

Joey’s vision whited out--if asked for how long, he probably wouldn’t have been able to answer. He was pretty sure he probably screamed. He had never cum so fucking fast in his life. Buried deep in Page, the feeling of his cum filling the man up just caused a feedback loop of pleasure. Page was cumming too, collapsed against the desk and moaning curses, cum squirting from his pussy as his clit throbbed. 

Cody looked like he had just discovered the lost city of Atlantis. 

Joey couldn’t understand the words coming out of Page’s mouth very well past a few curses and mutters of “please, please, please…” which was certainly enough for him. 

“G-give me a bit and I’ll move, babe.” Joey said, feeling the need to run his hand down Hangman’s back, under his shirt. 

“C’mon, stop being nice. It’s an experiment. If you can still go, then fuck him til he passes out. I’m already gonna have to pay to get these carpets cleaned anyway.” Cody said, shaking his head. His hand shot out to grab at Hangman’s hair, pulling his head off the desk by the roots. “Don’t you want Joey to fuck you until you pass out, you little slut?” He asked sweetly, smile like a knife’s edge. 

“Plllleeaase,” Page whined, trying to shove his hips back as if Joey wasn’t buried as far as he could go. 

Joey tried to steady himself--he already felt close to the edge again. It was lucky that he could go multiple rounds without stopping, because disappointing Page when he was spread out so pretty would’ve been a damn tragedy, in his opinion. Cody was still smirking at Page, almost feral-looking as he stroked the man’s blonde curls and his soft facial hair. 

With another steadying breath, Joey pulled out before thrusting back in. Page felt perfect on his cock--wet and tight in the most fantastic way, but with something else, too. It was probably a bit cocky to think it was like Page’s pussy was made for him, but...well. It certainly was seeming that way. 

He sped up his thrusts a bit, enjoying the way that each buck of his hips seemed to force little sounds out of him. Page's thighs started to tremble, and Joey decided to speed up a bit more, the head of his cock slamming against… well, did Page even have a cervix? He didn't worry about it too much. It felt too good to get caught up in the logistics. 

Suddenly, Page's pussy was clenching down on him again like a vice, the blonde arching and wailing as he squirted again, walls throbbing and thighs shaking in the aftershocks. Joey had cum again too, his grip white-knuckled on Page's hips. 

"This is so much better than I thought it would be." Cody talking seemed to jolt Joey back to reality--he'd forgotten the man was even there. He'd settled back into his chair, his cock actually out now, stroking it lazily, as if he had all the time in the world. "How many times do you think you both can cum?" 

"About six." Joey answered without thinking. Cody's eyebrows raised, and his adam's apple bobbed, making it obvious he'd just swallowed down a noise he had almost made. "At least, uh, for me." 

"Noted." Cody replied cooly. Joey could see that he had switched to keeping a tight grip on the base of his cock, though, not moving it. "What about you, hm, Hangman?" He asked with faux sweetness. 

Page made a soft, garbled sound, desperately rolling his hips back against Joey's cock again. Joey obliged, pulling out almost all the way only to slam back in, enjoying the way Page's hands scrabbled desperately at the wood of Cody's desk, a high keen escaping him. Joey swore as Page's pussy clamped down around him again, tight and throbbing. 

"Oh good, it had looked like he was starting to get some brain function back." Cody smiled, his free hand fishing through his suit pocket to grab his phone. The sound of the shutter clicking as Cody snapped a few pics mixed in with the sound of Joey’s thrusts as he slowly began moving again, more cautious of Page’s post-orgasm oversensitivity. Page’s thighs were trembling, his breath hitching as it came out in small sobbing sounds. “Touch his clit. I want to see if he faints.” 

Joey wasn't about to deny an order like that. He trailed his fingers over Page's stomach, teasing at the soft blonde curls that framed his pussy so nicely. Then, mindful to be gentle (considering what happened just from him fucking into the blonde), he pressed his two fingers against Hangman's clit, stroking down its length as he rolled his hips to fuck in just a bit deeper. 

The response was immediate--Hangman’s breath paused, his back stiffening as he wailed, thighs shaking and clit absolutely throbbing against Joey’s fingers. He rubbed at it harder, encouraging the noises coming from the cowboy, pushing him even further into the feeling. Page’s legs spread, rising up stiffly on the balls of his feet as his pussy gushed everywhere. Joey rubbed him through it, spreading his squirt across the front of Cody’s desk and Page’s thighs. 

His free hand was white-knuckled on his hip, cock throbbing as he came in Hangman again, the walls of his pussy practically milking his cock. Page took a deep, rattling breath, hips twitching away from Joey’s fingers finally, small gasps escaping him as he practically melted onto Cody’s desk, letting his head turn to the side. 

“Again.” Cody ordered, moving right in front of Page, grabbing his chin to force the blonde to look at him. “Do it again.” 

Joey nodded, feeling winded as he started thrusting again, fingers pressing back against Hangman’s clit--he’d moved away to avoid the clear overstimulation that he’d been feeling, but, well. If what had just happened was anything to go on, Hangman was definitely still having fun. He moved to pinch Page’s clit between his thumb and forefinger, reveling in the way those hips shifted to take more of his cock, pussy twitching as the man groaned. 

He took his hand away, not being able to help but smirk when Page whined needily at the loss of contact. He brought his hand to his mouth, glancing at Cody as he licked and sucked his fingers, trying to wet them as efficiently as possible. Cody was fixated on Page’s expression, hand working his cock brutally, the other still gripping tight at Page’s chin so that the man was forced to keep his eyes on him. 

Joey could only imagine that Page wasn’t really seeing much, though, probably droopy-eyed and unfocused from pleasure at this point. It was a nice mental image to consider. He brought his fingers back to Page’s clit, spit-slick, and started rubbing, hard and fast. It didn’t take much before Page was shaking and cumming again. He didn’t squirt as much this time--Joey figured he had to be running low at this point. He still enjoyed how the hot, cloudy fluid spurted from beneath Page’s clit in halting little pulses, slowing down to a dribble against Joey’s fingers as the cowboy fell slack against the desk again. 

“Fuck, fuck yes.” Cody groaned, hand speeding up even more on his cock before stilling at the base as cum burst from the head, painting over Hangman’s face and hair. Page himself was quiet except for the sounds of deep, solid breaths. 

“Uhm,” Joey started, removing his hand from Page’s soaked pussy. 

“He passed out. You can keep going. Or don’t. I don’t care.” Cody said, hooking his thumb in Page’s mouth, wrenching it open so that he could smear some of his cum dripping down the man’s face onto his tongue. “He’ll be back in a few.” 

Joey pulled out--he knew that Page had technically asked for it (rather enthusiastically, honestly), but he wasn’t much for fucking him without those tantalizing reactions he’d gotten. That didn’t stop him, though, from spreading Page open with his hand, watching the cum from his three orgasms drip out of his throbbing, fucked-open hole. 

Page made a soft noise, signaling he was back in the world of the living. He could only imagine the view Cody was getting. He was a bit more jealous than he would’ve liked to admit. 

“Welcome back, Hangman. Want Joey to cum on that sloppy pussy of yours again?” Hangman didn’t seem quite capable of managing human speech yet, but Cody pulled his hand away from the man’s face so that he could nod slowly. Joey was willing to take that, hand curling around his still-hard cock as his other hand held Page’s pussy lips spread. 

It took a somewhat embarrassingly short time before he was cumming again, white jets painting Page’s already cum-covered pussy lips, some of it painting his thighs and ass cheeks. Joey’s erection started to flag after that, which was a bit surprising for him. Then again, he supposed that had taken more out of him than sex usually did. He fingered some of his cum back into Page leisurely, thumb pressing in before pulling back out, moving up to tease at Page’s taint and his soft pink asshole. 

“Hey, um, do you do anal?” Joey asked, taking his hand away. “Uh. Just wondering.”

“Oh, I can assure you he does.” Cody said, smirking. “You can go. I’ll take care of him.” Joey wanted to protest, but it didn’t seem like it was truly up for debate. He knew when he was being asked to leave. He tucked his cock back into his pants, zipping them up. His jeans were soaked in squirt and cum, and he was sure he smelled like...well, like he’d been having sex for the last half an hour or so. 

“Some other time, Hangman.” He let the offer hang in the air as he turned to step out of the office, thinking about how the image of his cum dripping out of Page was going to serve as basically the singular image in his spank bank for the next few weeks. 

It wasn’t until later, when he was standing before the washing machine in his pajamas, cleaning off his jeans, that he realized he should’ve asked if he could take pictures. He reminded himself to ask Cody in the morning.


End file.
